Autumn Leaves
by ChemicalsAndLlamas
Summary: This is a Frerard. Frank/Gerard Pairing. High School setting. Frank meets Gerard in Art Class and starts having feelings for him. What will happen when they end up in the leaves together?


Frank's POV.

I don't know why my mom decided to move me school. It's a possiblity she found out about the bullying; Coming home from school covered in cuts and bruising.. Well, the cuts were actually self harm, usually done after I had been beaten up. That reminds me, I haven't self harmed since my mom told me I was moving schools. But anyway, I didn't actually tell my mom I was self harming. There was no point lying about always coming home with bruising though, my mom is brainy and figured a new school would sort the bullying I went through.

My timetable showed that I had art first period. Just great! Art was good and all, but especially the teachers at my old school didn't like depressing drawings I would come up with. At all.

Looking around the corridor I was currently on, I saw **Room 13 Art **just a few rooms away. Here it goes then.

I peeped through the little window in the door and I saw some Jocks right near the front. Well, I'll try and ignore them.

My arm moved towards the door and slowly I knocked.

"Come in!" A voice shouted from the other side. I opened the door, taking a deep breath, wishing myself good luck for my very first lesson at a new school.

"Um.. New student. Frank Iero." I told the teacher quietly.

"Okay, just take a seat where you want."

The room was full of a mix of the Jocks, the slags sucking up to the Jocks, a few Geeks here and there, and a loner. I guess it will be fine to sit on my own then.

There was a seat spare near the back of the Art Room. Another kid was also on the same table surrounded by paints and colouring pencils. He doesn't seem a person to engage in conversation, so I sat there.

The teacher started to explain that we needed to create a superhero. The superhero had to fight an evil "bad guy". Cool!

I decided to set my fight scene in a Grave Yard with loads of zombie killer dogs. My superhero was going to be like Ghostbusters and he would "suck up the zombie killer dogs."

A crisp yellow A4 plain paper notebook was staring at me, best get it open and draw this wicked idea.

I didn't want my superhero to be like Ghostbusters, so I have it more of an "emo" look and also not all superheroes wear a cape, mine isn't a sterotypical one. Soon, my superhero, who was going to save everyone from the zombie killer dogs, came to life on the page.

"What are you drawing?"

Oh shit.. Was the other kid talking to me? I looked up to see in fact he was and awaiting a reply.

"It's, a.. um, the supehero is going to save-" I started.

"Oi guys, look at faggot talking to the new kid! Don't get hard over him!" A jock shouted from the front of the Art Room.

"Just ignore them, anyway, the superhero is going to be killing the zombie killer dogs. It's kinda like Ghostbusters where you suck them up through a vacuum, because obviously they're not alive.." I explained, looking down most of the time.

When I did look up, he was smiling and nodding at my idea. "That sounds awesome! Really. My name's Gerard, you're Frank?" He replied.

"Thanks dude! Yup, Frank. Frank Iero." I said, but feeling abit stupid as I had not intended to sound like James Bond.

Gerard giggled like a teenage girl.

"What's so funny?" I asked him, wondering.

"Bond.-James.-Bond! He explained through giggles.

I ducked behind my fringe, feeling ever so more stupid.

"Hey, Earth to Frank's fringe." Gerard whispered, moving my fringe away.

I smiled.

"Urgh, faggots!" Another Jock shouted.

Seriously. What actually there problem. I know Jocks are popular and everyone kinda looks up to them and all, but seriously.

I looked at Gerard's artwork. It was a small guy wearing a long sleeved white shirt, red tie, skinny jeans, Misfits skeleton gloves and black Converse. The guy also had "HALLOWEEN" tattooed across his knuckles. He was fighting off some Jocks, attacking them with fire.

It was me.


End file.
